The Seeker, The Lost King, and The Marine
by StarwarsFreak2111
Summary: While on a routine mission a Marine is inadvertently thrown into the Midlands. And the first thing he knows is he's being attacked by a man wielding a sword, two women, and old man in robes. I've updated it and added new content to be more descriptive.


**The Seeker, The Lost King, and The Marine **

**I do not own any of the characters except the ones I make up. This is my first Legend of the Seeker Fic so I appreciate any criticism.**

**Chapter 1: THE MARINE**

The year is 2010, it's a quiet and calm day, and a small breeze is blowing in from the desert. The villagers of a small town in Afghanistan were going about their daily routine. There was a meeting going on in a house in the middle of the town, seven men were in attendance. The men had just sat down to eat lunch in the small two roomed house, they had no way of knowing that 9,000 miles above them three U.S. Military Surveillance satellites were watching them using inferred lenses. They also didn't know that two U.S. Marine Corps Special Forces fire-teams were converging on their building; until, the front door was blown open a metal tube thrown through followed by a bright light and a deafening noise. Four Marines entered, disarmed and handcuffed the seven men before they knew what happened. The other fireteam entered through the other side of the house preventing any chance of escape. All the men were armed and all were well-trained terrorists, but they were no match for the U.S. Marine Corps. They were apart of a group that planed to infiltrate a U.S. Army unit and assassinate a general.

After the terrorists were secured the Marines started to search the building for anything useful, mainly weapons and Intel. A Marine in the other room by the name of Sgt. Jason Bradoc yelled out, "Captain I've found something". A tall muscular clean cut Marine wearing the double silver bars of a Captain walked into the other room. "What is it Jason" he said.

"Sir I've found a collection of swords and C4" Sgt. Jason Bradoc replied.

Captain William McKnight stared at a closet full of many different kinds of swords and about fifty pounds of C4 explosive. One sword in particular caught his eye; it was double edged and about three and a half feet long. The bottom of the blade was thin but it became wider the higher it went and tapred to a razor sharp point, kind of like a Spartan Sword. It had a black leather bound hilt and the cross guards were in the shape of Dragon wings and they pointed up towards the tip of the blade. There was also a Ruby about the size of a pea set into either side of the hilt where the wings met the blade and handle. The bottom of the hilt was in the shape of a Dragon head and in its mouth was another Ruby, this one 5 times the size of the others, about the size of a penny. What caught his attention was that the sword was glowing blue. Captain William McKnight went to pick up the blade, but as soon as he touched it, several things happened at once. There was a yell from the other room, an explosion like thunder, and a blinding Blue light, then William felt intense heat and pain in his hand, then he blacked out.

Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, and Cara were walking through the woods; having just "re-killed" a bunch of D'Haran Dragon Corp solders lead by "The Butcher". After Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, and Cara had killed them at the prison the first time. The keeper had resurrected them to kill for him. Richard was now scouting ahead of Kahlan, Zedd and Cara, and he was on his way back to tell the other that he had found the trail that they were looking for.

When Zedd sighted Richard coming back he yelled out "Find anything to eat"

"Is that all you think about Zedd," Kahlan said "food?"

"Rule # 49: Food is the giver of life, therfore do not waste that which is given freely" Zedd replied.

"I think Richard was right" Kahlan said, "You are making up those rules"

Cara pipped in "We need to find the trail so we can find the Stone of Tears and close the Rift"

"Cara's right" Richard says, rejoining the others "We need to be worrying about finding the Tear, and not filling our stomachs, I found the trail up ahead we should hurry up and…."

Richard was cut off by Zedd saying "Shhhhhhhhh, quiet"

"What is it, what's that noise" says Cara

(There was a loud rumbling noise like thunder and what sounded like horse hooves running on stone and then a loud crackle of Blue lightning.)

Zedd says " I don't know, but I just felt a very powerful discharge of magic near by" Richard says, "Well lets find out, something that powerful can't be good" and he heads off in the direction of the noise, with Kahlan, Zedd and Cara right behind him.

Captain William McKnight woke up in the middle of a forest around midday. He sat up, and upon remembering what happened he raised his M4 assault rifle and checked to make sure he was alone. He then tried his radio "Dog patch zero six this is Alpha one niner how copy over"…nothing, just static, he tried again "Dog patch zero six this is Alpha one niner** do you copy over.**" Nothing again so he looked around and saw that the sword and its scabbard were lying right next to him. "Where did the scabbard come from?" he said. William looked around again and reasoned that he couldn't be in Afghanistan, so he decided to find out where he was, first he needed to check his equipment. So he mentally went over his gear, touching the places where they were located as he counts them off, he has his M4-SOPMOD (Special Operations Modified) with the following attachments: 4x ACOG scope, laser, IR laser and light, and fore grip. He also has an M203 grenade launcher and a silencer in his pack. M40A5 Sniper rifle, a 9mm M9 Beretta holstered in his cross draw holster on his vest. An M1911 .45 Cal pistol with built-in silencer holstered in a drop leg holster on his right thigh. A Taser holstered on his belt on his left side. A K-bar (knife), Frag grenades, two Flashbang grenades, Smoke grenades, three Throwing Knives, and the Sword. Extra M4 magazines, extra Berreta and M1911 clips, Claymore mines, canteens, and 2,400 rounds of ammo total. A survival kit, night vision goggles, MRE's, gas mask, compass, GPS, radio, binoculars, flashlight, glow sticks, tent, sleeping bag, face paint and a many more miscellaneous items. Aside from his MARPAT (Forest Digital) uniform his MARPAT boony hat and his MARPAT tactical helmet and tactical vest is all he had. His original mission was something totally different and he was kitted out for that mission but urgent Intel came in and he had his mission changed. Captain William McKnight stood up, belted the sword to his belt on the left side and took his M4 off safety just as a man wielding a sword, a woman in white, an old man in robes and another woman in red leather, come running out of the trees.

"Who are you, what's going on?" William says raising his weapon.

As soon as Richard sees how William is dressed and armed, he starts running at William sword raised letting the swords anger into him poised to slice William in half.

Zedd yells" Richard STOP"

But Richard keeps coming so William parries Richards's downward strike with his rifle and kicks him in the stomach so hard he literally fly's backwards. Richards has his breath forced out of his lungs by the blow. Hitting a tree his head slams against the trunk leaving him blurry eyed, he slumps to the ground gasping for breath and fighting to stay conscious.

Kahlan yells "Richard" and runs at William, knives poised to slice him into a million pieces. William sees her coming and stands his ground, lowering his rifle. Kahlan throws one of her knives. Knowing were it will land, William stands rooted to the spot. He doesn't even flinch when the knife buries itself in his chest. As Kahlan reaches him she slashes at him with the other knife. With practiced ease he brushes the knife aside, grabs her wrist and twists the knife free, letting it fall to the ground. The next thing he knew the woman in white was reaching for his throat with her right hand, intent (in his mind) on ripping out his throat. Releasing her other wrist William decided to end the fight; he brushes aside her hand, which was an inch away from his throat. Grabbing the wrist, he spun it around and pinned it to her back, drawing his taser he pressed it to her back and whispers in her ear "I'm sorry about this" and he presses the button. Kahlan's legs buckled, she screamed in intense pain as fifty thousand volts of pure unbridled electricity coursed through her body. It felt like her nerve endings were on fire. William held the button for four seconds, when he released the button he lowered her to the ground he then turns towards the old man; Kahlan just lay on the ground unconscious, twitching slightly.

William looks at Zedd and says, "Are you going to try and attack me now" Zedd just bows and says, "Sire, welcome to Midlands".

William just stairs at him "**what**…sire…whats going on, what do you mean midlands?"

As William stood there talking to Zedd, Cara had crept up behind him; she draws her two ageiles and stabs him with both, one in the back and one on shoulder. William feels pain in his shoulder and at the same time Zedd yells "No Cara, Stop". William spins around, disarms her, sweeps her legs out from under her, and as she hits the ground, he rolls her over, trapping her hands behind her back, he handcuffs her with zipties. William kneels down with one knee between Cara's shoulder blades he grabs a fist full of her hair and yanks her head back pressing his K-bar (fighting knife) against her throat saying, "What the hell is going on?" He was more mad at himself then at this woman who had just tried to kill him; he shouldn't have lost track of her in the first place.

Richard regains his breath, stands up and charges William again, Zedd yells "Stop", raising his hand at the same time. Richard freezes in mid stride, sword above his head. Zedd walks up to William, bows again and says, "My name is Zeddicous Zoual Zarander, Wizard of the First Order".

Richard says, "What's going on Zedd" and William says, "Yeah, what the hell **IS** going on"

Zedd straitens back up and says to Richard "this man is an Ancient Traveler", both Richard and William say "What". Just then Kahlan regains consciousness; William helps her up and says "sorry about that mame". Kahlan stands a little wobbly and says; "Did you say Ancient Traveler Zedd"

"Yes I did" Zedd replied

Kahlan looked at William in surprise, and then she too bows in respect and says, "My name is Kahlan Amnell, I am the Mother Confessor of the Midlands, it is an honor sire"

"Man, now I'm really confused," William says.

Richard says "Uh Zedd, can you let me go"

Zedd says "Oh, sorry Richard" and flicks his fingers and Richard unfreezes steps forward and asks, "What's an Ancient Traveler?"

Zedd explains "an Ancient Traveler is someone of prophocy; he is a powerful person, chosen by the Creator and called by the Spirits to travel throughout time and space when people are in dire need of help to defeat powerful Evil."

"So" Richard says that's the noise we heard the Spirits delivering him.

"Yes" Zedd replies

"So" William says, "I'm suppose to be powerful or something, I'm just a regular Recon Marine, I don't have any powers"

"What is a Recon Marine" Richard asks

"I'll tell you later, Richard isn't it" William says

"Yes I'm Richard, this is Kahlan, and Zedd whom you've met and that's Cara, Richard pointed at the woman on the ground in red leather who was squirming trying to break through the zipties.

Zedd says "to be powerful doesn't mean you have to have powers, it could mean you have a powerful mind, or and overwhelmingly powerful skill, prophecies aren't always clear." "Tell me about it" says Richard.

William comes to attention with a smart salute and says "My name is Captain William McKnight United States Marine Corp, 1st Force Recon Battalion, Charlie Company, "It's a pleasure to meet you". William then bent down and said to Cara "If I let you go will you TRY not to kill me"

Cara replies with a smirk "I promise, I won't try to kill you"

So William cuts the zipties and helps Cara up. Cara turns, and stairs in amazement and says, "Why didn't my ageils affect you". "Yeah" says Kahlan "and my knife it's buried in your chest how are you not dead?"

"What's an ageil?" William asks

Cara raises one of her Ageils and says "an Ageil is a powerful magical weapon; it causes intense pain to the wielder and recipient, why did it not effect on you?"

"But" William says, "If it hurts you, why do you use it"?

"I'm a Mord Sith I serve the House of Rahl, we all use the Ageil it is our weapon and the symbol of our position, I am proud to wield it, we Mord Sith are trained to withstand pain, and deal it out" Cara replies

"I did feel it, but only on my shoulder, after all of the pain I've endured in my life, it just felt like a sting" William says, "Try getting shot or hit by an IED" he mumbled the last part under his breath. Only Zedd heard him but he kept his silence.

"But" says Cara "I hit you in the back too"

William says " what I'm wearing" he points to his vest "It is really Armor, powerful enough to stop a bullet and a knife, that's probably why I didn't feel it." To make his point he pulls the knife free and returns it to Kahlan, blood free.

Richard asks, "What's a bullet?"

"A bullet is a projectile made of metal fired from a gun," he points to his rifle "at high velocity, which is to say at high speed. You can think of a bullet as an arrow, but traveling so fast you can't see it and it's a lot noisier than an arrow. This vest and helmet can stop any thing from this era, I'm guessing this world is kind of like the medieval Times from my world, I take it you all use swords, bows and horse power?"

"Yes" replies Zedd "And Magic"

"So' says William I'm in a place called the Midlands? It looks beautiful"

"It is" Kahlan says "but right now we are at war with someone called the Keeper. The Keeper is the ruler of the underworld he has torn a rift between our world and his. We are also fighting the remnants of the D'Haran army. Richards's brother Darken Rahl, use to rule D'Hara. He was evil, and enslaved the land, killing anyone who opposed him."

William says, "Was?"

"Yes" Kahlan replies "Richard became the Seeker of Truth and defeated Darken Rahl and now Darken Rahl works for the Keeper and Richard is now the heir to the D'Haran throne, but most D'Haran solders wont except him so they chose to fight us. Though Richard says that he doesn't want the throne. Somehow Darken Rahl can manifest himself in this world that's how he commands his former army to do the keepers work. Cara is the only Mord Sith to believe that Richard is the true heir so she serves and protects him, the other Mord Sith still answer to Darken Rahl. I am a Confessor, the Mother Confessor; I protect Richard on his quests. I have the power to make people tell the truth with a single touch; but when I do they lose all free will. They do anything I tell them to, they become in love with me until either they die or I do.

William says, "Remind me never to get on your bad side"

Cara sniggers and Kahlan just smiles and continues "Zedd is a wizard and he is also Richards grandfather. Richard is the Seeker of Truth, which means that he defends the truth and justice throughout the land. He is duty bound to provide security and to fight evil throughout these lands.

**So how is it so far? I'd like to hear your opinions. Again I don't own any of the characters, names, or titles except the ones I made up.**


End file.
